


Let's Get Lost

by hellacopter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellacopter/pseuds/hellacopter
Relationships: Deacon/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535663
Kudos: 24





	Let's Get Lost

She knelt over him, rolling her hips slowly and reveling in the small gasps she elicited from him.

“What a sight,” he breathed, stretching his head back over the edge of the bed. A floor-length mirror hung on the wall facing them; he watched how her body rose and fell, ribs and breasts expanding with every thrust, in enchanted satisfaction. “Upside down, too, what a trip. You know, if we got some silk ropes we could—FUCK—”

“We could fuck? Sure thing, Deacon,” she laughed, picking up the pace. “I could watch this all day.”

Seeing her reflection looking so powerful in the low light put her in a trance, until…

“Let’s switch this up, baby,” he grunted, grabbing her around the waist and flipping her over. She suddenly found herself on her stomach with her lover leaning behind her. His thrusting became much quicker, more aggressive, and she tried hard to keep her eyes open and watch the momentum of their bodies, the groan of the mattress beneath them. She could see the tensing of the muscles in his abdomen, how her hips snapped up to meet him, a bead of sweat that dripped down her face to her chest… 

“I could get lost in this,” she moaned.

“Then let’s get lost, baby,” he grinned.


End file.
